Innocence in InuYasha
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: Sequel to Innocence in Konoha. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen all get transported to Fuedal Japan, and meet InuYasha!
1. Chapter 1

Lavi's pencil broke for the millionth time. When they got back from their mission and its total craziness, bookman made him write down everything. Komui had Lenalee work over time, giving data, exchanging data. In other words, they were being worked to death.

Unsurprisingly, the only one who had escaped it was Kanda. Kanda simply left them all to die. Allen also went missing, seemingly. Allen smiled when Lavi asked what was wrong, but he brushed off Lavi's question. Next thing they all knew, and the bean sprout was missing.

"Lavi, did you finish calculating the quantum parallel to the third dimension?" Bookman asked, glaring Lavi down with his 'shouldn't you be working?!' glare. Lavi sighed, and returned to the torture. He glanced out the window again. Hm. It was cloudy, and a strong overcast. There was the same cloud cover as…

"Holy- I have to get Kanda, Lenalee, and find Allen!!!! It's the innocence again!!" He said, and rushed into Kanda's room, escaping his torture… and running into yet more torture.

"Yu-Chan, we have to go outside to find the innocence, and by the way, have you seen All-"

"Baka usagi, what makes you think you can burst into my room babbling shit about bean sprout?!! Get out!!"

"But Yu-kun!!"

"I said, get out, or do you want me to skin you with mugen and nail your skin to my window as a curtain?!" Kanda threatened, pulling out mugen. Lavi squeaked, and made a run for it. He'd just get Lenalee first.

"Lenalee!!! Kanda's trying to kill me!!!" He shrieked, running down the hallway to Lenalee's room. Lenalee opened the door, and Lavi almost hugged her, until he saw the demented brother standing behind her.

"Lavi… what makes you think you can knock on my sister's door like that?" He said, pulling out a chainsaw. Lavi gulped. Nothing was safe anymore.

"The clouds, it's the innocence again!!"

Komui snapped out of it, and rushed everyone outside, including a very reluctant Kanda. The clouds had not changed. Suddenly communication was impossible, and suddenly, everything blacked out.

Allen looked up at the clouds. Something seemed familiar about them. But he returned to eating his dango in peace. He was a bit shaken after their previous mission, and he didn't know what to think of it.

"Lavi's probably worried about me. But I just couldn't tell him I needed a break, could I?" Allen muttered to himself. He looked around the small town that the order was located near, and smiled to himself. There was a sweets shop nearby, and a ramen shop. Whenever he ate ramen, he thought of Naruto, and their last mission. The reason he was running away in the first place. The sounds in the background faded away suddenly. He knew it wasn't his imagination. He knew what was going on. Suddenly, things clicked into place. The innocence was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu Kanda opened his eyes, to see he was in a well. With Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen. A well. They were all piled up on top of each other, and Kanda just so happened to be on the very bottom. Shit.

"Get the fuck off me!!!" he yelled, trying to wriggle free. Allen's eyes opened sleepily, and he yawned. It looked like early morning. Why was he so tired?! Not like Kanda cared, anyway.

"Ka- Why am I in a well?" He asked, wiping his eyes. Kanda growled. Stupid bean sprout. Allen looked at Kanda's expression.

"Oh. Yea. Get off you now, or you'll slice me up with mugen. I know the drill" He said, annoyed. He got up off the top of the pile, and kicked Kanda. Lavi and Lenalee were still unconcious, and were still pinning Kanda to the ground. In other words, he was still trapped.

"I'm not helping you. End of story" Allen sniggered, and he smiled evilly. He sat on the top of the pile, and started humming some sort of tune.

"Baka moyashi!!" Kanda said, trying to kill the white haired kid. The said beansprout continued humming the song, and had a merry smile on his face. Like he loved to torture Kanda. And it wasn't any song he was humming. It was an annoying song. Then again, Kanda didn't like humming, period.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, BEANSPROUT!!!" he yelled. Lavi and Lenalee woke up just then, and Lenalee hit Allen for sitting on her. Kanda was free, and Allen was running for his life. Lavi and Lenalee, on the other hand, tried to climb out of the well. Lenalee used her Dark boots to pull Lavi up, who grabbed Allen's arm, whose foot Kanda grabbed. Eventually, they all got out.

"You guys are heavy. Lose some weight, will you?" Lenalee said, rubbing her ankles. Allen sighed, knowing losing weight meant eating less.

Lavi looked away from the conversation Allen and Lenalee were having about food, and noticed a girl on a bike riding towards them. He motioned to his companions that she was coming.

"Act normal."

"We were acting normal. We were talking about food"

"Nobody talks about eating fifty pounds of food. Except you"

Lenalee promptly told both of them to shut up, and smiled to the newcomer. She had black hair, and was wearing weird clothes. They were green, and white. Like a modern school girls. Nothing less strange than last time.

"こんにちは。私の名前はカゴメです。" she said. Lavi didn't know Japanese. Neither did Lenalee, or Allen. They had a vague idea, but they didn't understand.

"こんにちは。私の名前は神田です" Kanda said, after no one else answered.

"Um. What are they saying?" Allen asked. Lavi and Lenalee shrugged.

"私の戦友日本語、英語を話すだけ話すことはできません。" Kanda continued talking in Japanese, until she smiled, and turned to face them.

"Oh? You can't speak Japanese? Why didn't you just say so? I'm Kagome. This is Feudal Japan, near Tokyo. Hey, come with me, and I can introduce yout to the villagers here"

"Thanks, Kagome!!" Lavi said, eyeing her. Lenalee slapped him. Kagome turned to walk back to the village she told them about. Things were quite weirder than last time. Instead of going forward, they had gone back. And they had no leads on the innocence, anyways.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading this, everybody!! And special thanks to everyone who favortied it, and commented. Thanks a lot!! I do not own -man, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

An old fat lady threw dust on them, chanting in Japanese. Kanda seemed very annoyed. Allen wanted to ask why they were in a circle, why this lady was throwing dust on them, and who were these people, but he resisted.

"が、悪魔いない。ては永遠に、戻ってくることに" She chanted. Kanda pulled out mugen, and yelled at her.

"を、昔の女のセックス終了します。私たちは、ほとんど人間のしている。"

"カゴメは、よく出てきたと述べた。さて、誰が、悪魔ですか？または私はあなたを追い払う弥勒になっちゃうよ。" She said, stopping the dust throwing thing. Kanda shoved mugen away, and started to talk more calmly.

"私の名前は優神田されており、これらの私の戦友、豆、ラビの少女もやしとされています。"

"彼らは日本語なので、私は、いい翻訳を話すことはできないでしょうか？" Kagome interjected. Kanda nodded, also a translator for the English speaking idiots, who stared wide mouthed and confused.

"Okay, now. She was just testing to see if you're a demon. Since you're not, you're free to go. But one question. You came out of the well from where?"

"Our headquarters in England. We're looking for something called an Innocence... can you help us look for it?"

"Okay, as long as you help us look for shards of the shikon jewel!!" She said, smiling. Her companions finally spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Sango, a demon slayer. And this is Miroku, an... exorcist"

"AN EXORCIST?!!!" Lavi and Allen yelled. Kanda slowly started to explain to them the exorcists in japan.

"People who stick these anti-demon things in your house to keep demons away. They aren't exorcists like us. They don't know about Akuma, or the Earl"

"Ah..." Lavi said, disappointed. Allen pouted, hoping for more Exorcists to help them. Kanda looked very annoyed for the stupidity of his partners. He really wanted to finish the book he had back home, and maybe water his lotus blossom. It was looking dry.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Asked Lenalee, and she pulled everyone up. She introduced herself to Sango, and Miroku.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Right here!!" InuYasha yelled, and hopped out of a tree. He landed on Kanda's head, and Kanda hit the ground face first. Allen laughed, then thought better of it. No one hurt Kanda with out paying consequences... He just hoped Kanda wasn't declared a demon after what would happen next.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay well, I'm on an updating streak here. O.o craziness + not enough water = insane writing stories. You can translate the japanese into english if you want to, but bewarned, I'm sure it's going to be messed up big time. Please reveiw, and tell me what couples I should put in, because I want to see if I can do couple stories. And if you don't like couple stories, then tell me it'd be stupid to put couples in there.**

**I don't own -man!! Obviously!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so that hadn't gone as planned. Kanda was trying to get the blood off of his sword, and InuYasha was being restrained by Kagome. They had fought terribly, and both were in critical condition. Or were, but they had both healed up quickly. There was blood all over the village, and Kanda and InuYasha were both being restrained.

The cause? InuYasha jumped on Kanda's head, squishing him. And then the fight started. Honestly, Allen didn't know which one was scarier. But as soon as Kanda had been hurt, Allen wanted to jump in and stop them. Irrational, yes, but the core of that instinct was bothering him. What sort of desire made him want to help? Of course it had nothing to do with Kanda. But lately, he hadn't been sure of himself. At least now, he was glad he hadn't jumped in.

InuYasha's sword was almost as scary as Mugen. What was it...? Tesugia? Tetsugia? Something. Japanese people and naming their swords. Seriously. Did they have a sword complex?

"Ah!! Kagome!! The jerk slashed me up first!! No reason to-"

"sit, boy" she said, and InuYasha slammed into the ground. He sat up again, rubbing his head. Kanda was given glares by most of the villagers. He snarled at them, and they back away. The damage was done. They didn't trust Kanda, and it would take ages for them to trust him.

"I need to pack and everything, so you guys just wait here, okay? Then we'll get going" Kagome said, and she headed off to the main hut with InuYasha.

"You just had too, Kanda. Now they don't trust us" Lenalee said, scolding the Japanese man, who obviously wasn't paying any attention. Lavi told her to just give up. They packed their things, and got ready to go with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha to where ever.

Allen started to rethink everything he used to think. Was it right for him to want to protect Kanda? No, Kanda had nothing to do with this. Was it right for him to want to protect others, even if they didn't need protecting?

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain Lavi, and Miroku cracking perverted jokes.

"-and he said "so that's where my pickle went!!" Lavi said, crying from laughing so hard. Miroku was also laughing like crazy.

"Would you guys cut it out? I'm having an epiphany!!" Allen said, glaring at the two most perverted people he knew.

"What's a what?! Epifelly?" Lavi said. Allen glared at him.

"Allen-bozu, stop being a kid. You're not interested in girls, are you?" Miroku said. Allen didn't see how it mattered. But he nodded.

"Okay, then you're homosexual. Gay. Queer"

"Oh shut up, sickos" Kanda said, hitting both of them on their heads. Lenalee stifled a giggle as they both rubbed their heads and wailed:

"What was that for?!"

"Being perverts. Now pack, Baka Usagi, or we'll leave you behind" Kanda answered, and Allen wondered why Kanda had interrupted them. Stopped them from insulting him...

"It's time to go!!" Kagome shouted, and smiled at them. InuYasha growled, and looked away. This was going to be one heck of a journey.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Stupid Miroku!! He was being mean to Allen!! Stupid perverts. Well, hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for all your comments, and please review. Oh, and tell me the next anime I should mix with -man!!**

**[Lavi] AllenWalker4ever doesn't own -man!!**

**[Miroku] and she doesn't own InuYasha either!!**

**[me] get out of here, you two!! Stop messing up my credits**

**[both] just doing the disclaimer for you**


	5. Chapter 5

Allen felt his shoulders brush with Kanda's. Kanda seemed to ignore it. Walking on the puny road that they were on, unprotected, Allen seemed to hover near his team members, always checking for danger. Nothing ever happened, of course.

InuYasha grumbled, Kagome smiled, and the other two were walking next to each other just talked about stuff. They were cheerier than the exorcists. Lenalee smiled, too, but there were circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Kanda was never cheery of course, and Lavi was trying to make Kanda kill him. Allen was by himself, to think. But the thinking never lasted long.

"Demons!! Watch out, you guys" InuYasha yelled. The demons coming at them weren't like anything Allen had ever seen. They were colorful, and in all shapes and sizes. Kanda didn't hesitate to jump in. He took them out with Mugen and InuYasha grumbled, jealous.

"Who gave you permission to kill demons?!" He said, looking at the most unemotional Japanese teen. There were opposites. White and black.

"Well, I challenge you to a battle!!"

"Oh, I want to see that!!" Miroku said, and Lavi grinned mischievously. They got out microphones from Kagome's bag, and started announcing.

"The fight will begin in 5…4…3…2…1!! GO!!" They both squealed, while Sango groaned.

"They are so immature, Lenalee-Chan!!" Sango said, talking to the only other calm member in the group. Lenalee nodded, sympathetic. Allen and Kagome freaked. Both of them wanted to stop it, so they both decided to stop it.

"InuYasha!! If you don't stop trying to kill him, I'll shoot you in the head with this arrow, and say your word of concealment!!"

"Dang, man. You're girlfriend's violent!!" Lavi said, talking to InuYasha. InuYasha turned sheepishly red, and looked away from Kanda for a second.

"How many times do I have to tell people?! She' not my girlfriend, and she never will be-"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said, dragging InuYasha off by his ear. Lavi restated his comment earlier. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm not after her. I'm after something fine-"

"Who're you talking about?!" Sango said, kicking Miroku. "Stupid perverts" she muttered, and dragged Miroku off by his ear.

Kanda stifled a laugh. Kanda would never laugh. The giggles were his worst enemy! He would never let himself to be on the level of Lavi.

Allen stared in shock. Had he just heard Kanda start to laugh? Today was just getting weirder, and there was no signs of the innocence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so I had writers block, and this was late. I'm sorry!! Okay? SO this is random crack I wrote, and it's bad. Hopefully, I'll get some ideas.**

**[Lavi] How about you read more fanfiction from InuYasha and just edit it?**

**[me] That's cheating!!**

**[Allen] I only cheat at card games!!**

**[me] get out of my credits!! Okay, I don't own -man or InuYasha!! And thanks for reading this, even though this chapter stinks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

So usually a missing person wasn't too hard to find. But what about a missing Timcampy? Allen sighed. Of course Timcanpy had been eaten. The question was, by what?

They had fought a bunch of demons, and one recently got away from Kanda and InuYasha, and Allen was sure it had eaten Timcanpy. He was absolutely positive, because nothing else had been near the little yellow flying fluff ball.

"Allen!! It's okay!! We'll get Timcanpy back soon enough!! No reason to drill holes in my back for it" Lavi said, only to be met with another glare. Lavi had let the stupid demon get away. Kagome gave him a motherly look, which was quite scary.

"Allen must be hungry!! Let's stop and eat some instant soba I packed" she said, getting off her bike. They set up their lunch, but the empty, dark feeling in Allen's stomach was deafening.

InuYasha saw how much soba Kanda was eating, and started to eat the soba faster. Of course Kanda didn't react, but it just made InuYasha eat even faster. Lavi and Miroku were cracking perverted jokes, and Lenalee, Kagome, and Sango were chatting about whatever. Allen was sitting in the back, alone. And nothing helped to release the feeling he had that something really bad had happened to Timcanpy…

Road licked her lips, looking at her little yellow prisoner. That evil guy with the creepy scar had made a good deal with her. Now to get it to display where Allen-kun, and the rest of the icky Exorcists were.

So, little yellow thing that's cuter than cute- I won't kill you if you tell me where Allen-kun is"

The golem shook its head. It then turned around, ignoring Road. Tyki groaned. He had played one too many games of poker with Naraku. And lost.

"Just get it to talk already, Road!"

"I don't know how, Tyki!!!" She whined, trying to hit the yellow golem. It dodged her easily. She frowned.

"Okay, but we all know the consequences if it doesn't talk eventually. It's going in the toilet, or to be used as the Earl's back scratcher"

It lowered its wings in fear. Road giggled evilly. She licked her lollipop, and grinned.

"But the thing is, we can use him as bait!! To get my Allen-kun"

"And my honey bunny!!"

"Who?"

"It's none of your business!!" Tyki said, blushing. Road laughed. Pressing her face to Timcanpy's cage, she whispered "Do you want Allen to live, or die?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm having so many problems lately. First my internet was down, so this is late, and I had writers block, or more of, a case of the I just started a really great other story, and now I can't think of anything for this one... But my plan is in motion!!! HAHA!!!**

**[Lavi] She's insane!!**

**[Allen] I'm a little scared...**

**[me] how many times do I have to tell you, I can do the disclaimer myself?**

**[Lavi] okay, then!! She doesn't own -man!!!**

**[Allen] Or InuYasha!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen's uneasy feeling hadn't lifted at all and instead, it got worse. Kanda was the only one he could even look at with out feeling sick from the happiness everyone radiated. And there was no way he wanted to look at Kanda. Lenalee, Sango, Miroku, Lavi, and Kagome were smiling and laughing, and InuYasha looked like a sourpuss.

Slowly, a cloud of doom settled over Allen. No sign of Timcanpy. Everyone else making him feel sick... This was not good.

"Holy shit, Allen!! Your face is all red!!-" Lavi said, rushing over to him, and pressing his palm to Allen's forhead."You have a fever!!" He exclaimed, and looked around for Kagome, worried.

"You have the first AID, right?" Lenalee asked, looking at him, worried. Kagome took out what she had, but nothing to cure fever.

Allen sighed, disapointed with himself. Why did he have to be the one who made everyone worried? He looked at Kanda, the only person who wasn't freaking out over him. It put a calm feel over his emotions.

Kanda glanced away. What happened to the beansprout was none of his business, anyway. Hadn't he already said so? He felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Che-" A hand covered his mouth, and dragged him behind the tree. He started to fight back, but a swift blow to the head knocked him unconcious.

"KANDA!!" Allen screamed, since no one else seemed to see. Everyone turned to look, but Kanda was gone. Another heavy stone fell on Allen's heart. He couldn't protect anyone, not even his team mates.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanda woke up to Road and Tyki laughing evilly. He growled, searching his surroundings for something to escape.

"Well, well, Sleepy head!! Who's awake now?" Road screeched, falling on the floor laughing. A dark haired man sat next to Tyki, with a hand of cards.

"Tyki, who is this abnomation of flesh?"

"Naraku, this is an exorcist, and he is a key point to our scheme. He will lure my honey bunny to us and-"

"Seriously, who is that?!!" Road said, annoyed. Kanda raised an eyebrow. He didn't think honey bunny was a good nickname for Lavi, but then again, Tyki was known for being psychotic.

"Well, my young friend, your friends are traveling with the demon spawn, right?"

"InuYasha? Am I correct, lord Naraku?" Tyki asked, still giggling over what was going to happen when him and his 'honey bunny' were going to meet up.

"... I don't tell freaks things about myself" Kanda said, annoyed, and he wanted to kill something that would scream in pain.

"Okay, we will tell you the plan, and in return, you tell us if you're traveling with InuYasha or not"

"..."

"I take that as a yes, and if you don't, we will kill the yellow fuzzy golem"

Timcanpy squealed in it's cage, trying to escape. Kanda's eyes widened. Allen was right about the fact something bad had happened to Timcanpy.

"You are our bait, so Allen-kun and the rest of you snotty exorcists come and rescue you. Then we capture InuYasha and use him as bait for Kikyo. We take the Innocence and the shard from right under your noses!!" Road said, laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh no!! Will Kanda escape?!! Will Allen ever get better?!! Sorry for being so serious in this one. Honestly, I think I could improve it but I'm just too lazy!! And sorry all Allen x Lenalee fans: my friend cosplays Lenalee and I cosplay Allen and everytime I try to do Allen x Lenalee, it reminds me of her and I just can't write it with out feeling like it's yuri, so by default, I'm going to do a little Kanda x Allen, and a little Lavi x Tyki. I'm sorry... I tried!! I'm too lazy to make it really couply, though. Just hints.**

**[Lavi] being lazy isn't good!!**

**[Kanda] ...che... you're worse than bean sprout**

**[Allen] how so?**

**[Kanda] she never does the disclaimer**

**[Lavi] Because AllenWalker4ever doesn't own -man!!**

**[me] or**

**[Lavi] InuYasha!!**

**[Kanda] see?**

**[Allen] Good point, but it's a certain hyper rabbit's fault!! See you later!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda growled at the Noahs, wanting more information. But they just laughed at him hysterically. It was annoying. Escape was impossible at these circumstances.

"Fine. I'm traveling with InuYasha. Now let me out, bakas"

"Didn't we just say you were our bait? Well, since you can't escape, I guess we'll tell you more, exorcist" Naraku said. He looked at the hand of cards in his hands, and threw a few down.

"Risky move. I win" Tyki said. He started grinning, and Naraku removed his pants. Road screamed, her eyes burning from the ugly sight. Tyki grimanced, and Kanda felt like throwing up.

"Keep your pants on, sicko" Road said, tears forming in her eyes. Naraku started crying, and a dark cloud formed around his head, with the words 'Emo cloud' written on them. He took out a knife, but Tyki stopped him.

"Don't go lower than you already are, transvestite"

Kanda felt like killing something, but being chained to a wall, no a pole, he couldn't do anything.

"Heh, look at the filthy Exorcist!! He's a pole dancer!!" Road screeched, laughing evilly. Kanda stopped struggling.

"At least I'm not an insane schizophrenic bitch like you!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

The darkness. It felt like his eyes were glued shut. He never wanted to open them again. Ever. To hide. Disappear. A failure...

"Allen? We're really worried about you!! Ever since Kanda went missing, you've been passed out. I really, really want you to get better!! Please, Allen!!" Lenalee said, softly. An angel voice whispering in his ear, his undeserving ear. Why did an angel want his presence? He was a failure.

"Allen-kun's not awake yet? Lenalee-chan, you should just leave him alone. The watched pot never boils, you know" Kagome said.

He couldn't open his eyes, because he'd see the light. He couldn't live in the darkness. What he wanted was a gray world, free of the curse of humanity and the reign of god. A gray world.

"Allen, snap out of it!! We're all worried about you, beansprout"

At sound of his hated nickname, Allen snapped up, dazed. The light he had expected was not there, just his normal colored world.

"Lenalee? Lavi?" Allen said, questioning. His surroundings were completely different.

"Allen!!" Lenalee cried, and hugged him. It was quite awkward, with InuYasha snorting, and everyone else saying 'awww!! how cute'. He just didn't feel that way about her. She was his best friend, and would always stay his best friend, hopefully. Komui would decapitate him for this.

"Lenalee, um... you can let go now" he said, feeling her tears seek into his shirt. She did, but the determination shone in her eyes.

**"Allen-kun!! If you want your dear Kanda back, go to the whispering cave tomorrow, and you'll have to go through a lot of challenges!!"**Road's voice shouted, breaking the tension. Kagome nodded her head. Lenalee looked like she wanted heads. Noah heads. Lavi looked like he wanted to hammer someone, but when doesn't he want to hammer someone? InuYasha got an animal glint in his eye.

In other words, his componains were scary~ very scary. But he was hosted up from his feet, and dragged up the mountain.

"KANDA!! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Enjoy my super late chapter. Gee, I really have bad writers block, so this is going to be out off soon~I know~ Hiatus sucks, but before long this will end!! And will be back up and running. Any suggestions to help me will make me get insipration maybe so please review. I need it 'cause my brain is dead right now**

**plus, It's called fanfiction for a reason. I don't own either InuYasha or -man**


End file.
